The Triscalade
by UnikDork
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Jason have all been sentenced to death by the gods. Chaos saves them and tells them they're his children. The three fight together as a team of assassins known as The Triscalade. Rated T b/c it might be to gory for some.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Falshback

Percy POV

1,000 years ago we left camp because the gods betrayed us. All but one god betrayed us, to this day we don't know which one.  
All we do know is that we had to leave, for the gods were going to kill us.

*FLASHBACK*

Chiron had called Jason, Thalia, and I to the big house. (Thalia and the hunters had been visiting camp while Artemis went to a meeting at Olympus.)  
The three of us met up in the rec room, and I noticed three packed bags lying on the ping-pong table.

Chiron trotted in,"Hurry! We must hurry! Grab a pack and run! Run away from here! I will tell everyone you three went on a quest, and you don't know how long you'll be gone."

We stood there frozen. I finally broke the silence," Why what's going on?"

" A little biddy whispered to me that the gods are planning to kill the three of you for being 'to powerful'. However, we all know that Zeus is just being superstitious. Thinking you three would try to overthrow him. He is to paranoid. That's not the point! Come on! we have got to get you out of here!" Chiron replied. He threw the packs at us and rushed us to camp borders. "Go and stay safe at all costs. Goodbye children."  
We said our goodbyes and glanced at the strawberry fields one last time. (So we thought.)

Chiron's POV

After I saw some of my favorite students leave and out of sight, I trotted over to my quarters in the Big House. I sat in my magic wheelchair and wheeled to the front porch to watch the campers. The campers were training and talking (and other social stuff).

Then sunset came and that's when the gods appeared. Campers from all cabins circled around the gods, who were on a platform. I stood out of my wheel chair, and pounced over to the gods and bowed before them. The campers followed my lead.

Zeus raised his hand," Raise Chiron and demigods. We, the gods, are looking to speak with my children,Jason and Thalia, and my brother's son, Percy! Where are they?"

"They left not too long ago on a quest. They said they didn't know when they'd return." I replied. Hope they didn't see through my lie.

Poseidon looked as if he was on the edge of tears," A quest for what?"

For a second I choked and then remembered Percy was going on idiotic little quests for Athena, so he could purpose to Annabeth. "Percy went on one of Athena's quests. Jason and Thalia decided to join him."

Annabeth stepped through the crowd, so she was right beside me. "Mom? Why would you send Percy on crazy quests?"

"Because he wanted my permission to marry you." Athena replied, and a smile grew on Annabeths's face. "Except he will never get the chance now."

"What do you mean?" Her daughter asked. Athena flashed away with no response.

Annabeth's eyes flushed with tears and I pulled her into a hug.

Zeus' voice boomed," Artemis! You and your hunters go after them three."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Yes father." She took her hunters and left.

Percy's POV

Thalia, Jason, and I have been on the run for three months now, The hunters have gotten close to getting us a few times, but so far we have been able to get away. I don't know, but something tells me that they are going easy on us.

We three were sitting around a smalll, little fire that we had made. I managed to catch two fish. (Of coarse I could have caught more, but I don't eat creatures of the sea. I made an acception for my friends because they were going to starve other wise.) As they were eating the fish, I was eating some fruit I Thalia had scavaged in the park.

_Whiz Whiz Whiz _

Three arrows whistled past us and exploded in the fire. I turned around noticing the hunters coming out of the bundle of trees lead by Artemis.

Jason tried approaching the hunter to talk, but all he got was an arrow in the shoulder. Artemis shouted,"Stand down boy! My father is requesting to 'speak' with you." She had to force out the word speak.

"Lady Artemis we both know our father doesn't wish to 'speak' with us." Thalia spoke up.

"Yes. You are right, and I hate it. I didn't want to hunt you three down, but I was forced. I am sorry." Artemis apologized.

"So what are you gonna do?" I pleaded.

She aimed her bow at us and then lowered it. "I don't know."

Then suddenly a grand, black, whirring portal appeared. Out came a man, who was about seven feet tall, with what look like royal robes. His robes were spectacular! Every color imaginable and unimaginable were mixed to make a starry space.

I turned to Artemis and the hunters who were also stunned, then Artemis came to her senses and bowed.

"Rise Lady Artemis and your hunters." The man said.

"Why Lord Chaos? For you are so powerful (A/N I couldnt think of the word so i am gonna stick to pwerful)."

"Just please. See my children lnow not to bow, for they know I am their father." The man now known as Chaos replied. Artemis and her hunters rised.

"Wait what?!" Jason, Thalia, and I said unision.

"Oh my boy. your hurt." He kneeled down to Jason and waved his hand around Jason's wound. Suddenly it was healed.

"Thanks...Uh... Dad?" Jason said now completly healed.

Chaos smiled.

"If you're our father why didn't you come rescue us when we were first banned? Wait! Why did you even send us to Earth in the first place?" I questioned with attitude.

"Well... I wanted to see you three on your own first. You know just you three together. And because I wanted you to be raised as demigods so you wouldn't be so pig headed." Chaos answered. "Now here your royal cloaks."

Suddenly a cloak appeared on each of us. Mine was black with silver stars on it, while Jason and Thalia's were silver with white and black stars.

"Why are our cloaks diffrent. Not to complain or anything." Thalia asked.

"Because, my daughter, you and Jason are only half related to Percy. Percy is my heir to the thrown if I'm ever to fade." Chaos answered.

"Cool!" I expressed. "When are we gonna leave?"

"Percy! We can't just leave. Can we?" Thalia said.

"Yes and now. If you want." Chaos replied.

"Wait! What are the gods going to think happend to us." I asked.

"That's a good thought Percy. Hand me your weapons." Chaos said holding out his hands.

I handed him Riptide and Jason handed him his gold coin and Thalia turned in her bow.

He took the weapons in his hands and walked over to Artemis, who apparently was still standing there," Artemis take these weapons to Zeus at Olympus and tell the gods that Percy, Thalia, and Jason are dead, and that you had no choice but to kill them."

"Yes, Chaos." Artemis said reciving the weapons of the 'dead' heroes. Then she and her hunters turned and left.

"Come my children." Chaos gestured us to follow him into the portal.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

Ever since Thalia, Jason, and I have become an assassin team. We are known throughout the galaxies as The Triscalade because I am now known as Alpha, and Thalia known as Beta, and Jason is known as Omega.

**A/N: So what do you think? Huh? Is it finally something diffrent from the other Chaos theories? I know they have similarites but they also have diffrences. **

**Anyways comment and such!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I don't remember the number of diffrence in Chaos years to Earth years, so in my story it's gonna be half of the chaos years. If I am wrong fill free to correct me.

So on with the stoy...

Chapter 2- War is Approaching

Annabeth's POV

It has been 500 years since I've seen my Percy. He, Thalia, and Jason all disapearred to the exact day of today. Oh! You must be wandering how I'm still alive! I'm not the only one alive still. All the camp counselors (leader of the cabin your in) were made immortal not to long after they disappeared.

I sit on the beach not far from Percy's cabin, and look out at the ocean and notice its darker and gloomier then usual. I believe its because of Poseidon being depressed over it being partly his fault in making Percy leave. I say we should blame Zues of all people! He's the reason they all left.

Suddenly the sound of a conch horn being blown three times shook me out of my thoughts. That means invasion! I ran for the borders with my dagger in my hand and saw an army behind the borders. The camp's archers shot arrows at the monsters, who were banging on our borders. Some of the weaker monsters imploded into shiny, gold dust while the more powerful ones started to breech through the borders. You could defiantly tell our newer campers were panicking, but the older ones, who were used to battle, geared up for the fight that was about to break loose.

Some of my siblings and cousins descended from Ares ran past the boarders and into battle. I was afraid I wouldn't see most of most them again. Great. Another thing to add to my list of 'great' memories torn. (Note my sarcasm.)

I stood there at the bottom of the hill and immediately analyzed the situation. Our campers were actually doing pretty good! Taking out most monsters, but we were gonna be over powered sooner or later.

Percy's POV

I was training in the army's training room, and was working on the advanced expert level. Ever since we left earth, we've all became better fighters- I've become a better fighter. I knew I was good on earth but now I'm amazing. (Not to sound cocky.)

I was working up a sweat when Father called me to the thrown room. When I got upstairs and entered the room, I noticed Jason and Thalia already there.

Jason was wearing black sweats and white v-neck t-shirt, and Thalia was wearing gray sweat pants with a red crop top. Me? I was wearing gym shorts and a male tank. I hope Cha-Father wasn't expecting us to wear our royal robes or anything.

"Am I late?" I said trying to break the awkward silence. Thals rolled her eyes, playfully.

Chaos turned to look at the three of us. "Ah, Triscalade you've all arived."

Yah, he started calling us that when he had a mission to give us.

He continued. "I've got a mission for you and its vitally important you resolve the problem. If you fail the Earth may die."

"Earth?" The team and I said with wide eyes.

"I am sending you to Camp Half-Blood to stay and help win the battle." Our eyes grew wider, if it's possible.

I am about to lose my temper and shout at my father, so if you don't wish to read me yell then skip what I am about to say. (They're acutually won't be any cuss words because I dont like cussing.) "Are you freaking kidding me! You want us to return to that miserable planet?! Why in Hades name would I- we- have to return? I think they made it pretty clear they didn't want us there?" I turned to a wall and punched it.

Thalia came up to me and calmed me down. "Brother, stop. Only the gods betrayed us. Our friends did nothing wrong."

"They'd be dead by now. Its been what 500 Earth years?"

"Actually all the camp directors were made immortal, shortly after we left Earth behind." Jason said standing behind Thalia, who was standing behind me.

"How do you know that?" I asked Jason, once turning around.

"Because..." Jason pulled something up on his phone, one more advanced then Earth phones, and showed me something off of Facebook."...Because Leo kept posting updates each one hundred years saying 'Being immortal rocks!' "

Thalia and I laughed._ Oh Leo! _I thought.

Then it dawned on me. Thalia instantly read my mind because we had the same thought. _Annabeth. My Wise Girl could still be alive!_

I looked back to our father," I will go on this mission, father."

"Don't forget us kelp-head!" Thalia said slapping me on the back.

I smiled and nodded. She still called me Kelp-head and I still called her Pineconeface because we were childish like that. (We [The Triscalade team] were also made immortal if that wasnt clear.)

"When do we leave?" Jason (Sparky) questioned.

"Tonight if you are ready." Chaos nodded and grinned in approval at us.

A/N: Okay so I know this was short compared to the first chapter but I don't think any of them will be as ong as the first.

Anyways I wont be updating untill I get 10 Reviews or 5 Reviews and 5 Rates!

Cause I feel like no one really cares if I post or not. So do this for me and I will update.


	3. AN

A/N: Thank you all for readingm cause I know now that some of you actually care about this story. So I have some questions for you readers.

Do you want Annabeth and Percy, Jason and Piper to get back together? Or do you want the girls or guys to move on? Or what do you want to happen with their relationship status? (I'll go with majority)

Just so you know I will not be putting Thalia and Nico together. I love both of the characters but just not as a couple. But if you have an idea for someone to put them with, you can let me know and I'll consider.

Also, if you have ANY ideas for the story, you can comment or message me.

Thanks for not immediately ignoring because its an authors note! ;) :)


End file.
